The present invention relates generally to coated cables, and more particularly, to thermoplastic coated cables for use in applications in which enhanced visibility of same is advantageous, such as in support cables, animal tie-outs and restraints, fences, barriers and walkways.
The prior art does not adequately address the need for a coated cable which, by virtue of enhanced reflective properties, could provide improved viewability in daylight or when impinged by any type of light including sunlight or artificial light beam in subdued light or darkened surroundings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a coated cable which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a coated cable which provides enhanced viewability when light is reflected therefrom by an external light source.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a coated cable with reflectively enhanced properties such that it is visually highlighted when struck by light.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a coated cable with reflectively enhanced properties in a form which is resistant to exposure to the elements such that the quality of such reflection is not significantly diminished over time.
It is a yet a further object of the invention to provide a cable with such properties in a manner which is cost effective such that a product fashioned from such cable material will be economically feasible.
Briefly stated, there is provided a cable comprised of a structural core made of twined wire or other suitable material, including for example natural or man-made non-metallic rope or filament such as cotton, hemp, nylon, etc., advantageously providing desirable flexibility and sufficient tensile strength for the particular application to which the completed cable is directed. The cable further includes an outer layer surrounding the structural core, such outer core being transmissive of, and advantageously transparent to, light. The outer layer is of a material comprised of a suitably resilient thermoplastic, such as for example clear common PVC (polyvinyl chloride) or light transmissive nylon. A coloring agent which does not significantly compromise the transparency of the layer may optionally be added to increase visual vibrancy and aesthetic appeal in lighted situations. A reflective layer is interposed between the structural core and the outer layer, comprised advantageously of a tape having reflective properties, the otherwise delicate nature of such reflective layer being shielded from ambient exposure by the protective clear resilient outer layer.
In accordance with the invention, a method of producing the cable article described herein is disclosed in which a cable extrusion process is employed, and in which a structural core, for example a length of galvanized steel aircraft wire, is drawn through a cross-head, while being wrapped by the reflective tape prior to deposition of the heated and flowable thermoplastic outer layer.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.